


What if I made a Naegami oneshot book...haha just kidding.....unless..........?

by BroBroBroBroBro



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroBroBroBroBro/pseuds/BroBroBroBroBro
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	What if I made a Naegami oneshot book...haha just kidding.....unless..........?

So like, a Naegami oneshot book, some of these might be requests, some of these might just be straight from my head, who knows. 

But like here are some guidelines on what to request:

What I WILL do 👌👌✌️👍👍:

Fluff

Angst

Crack

Other BG ships but Naegami still has to be the main focus and there are also other ships I won't do

I will do Toko/Jack crushing on Togami but Togami can't like her back because as I said Naegami is the main focus here

And really anything along these lines

What I WILL NOT do big no no's 👎👎👎👎👎:

Smut

Unhealthy Relationships

R*pe

Anything along those lines

💅💅Now!! Feel free to request some Naegami in the comments!!!💅💅


End file.
